The Stone Of Flareogo
by austin.todd.315
Summary: The Stone Of Flareogo is an Extremely, EXTREMELY Valuable Gem that has been said to contain A Great Power. Now, a mysterious cult is hunting for the Gem with A Mystical Power like a group of Treasure Hunters, and their villainous search disrupts the life of Village Twelve-Year-Old Charmander Boy Leon and turns Leon's Universe upside down, and turns it inside out.
1. The Tribe Of Zygarde

Chapter One: The Tribe Of Zygarde

**I FINALLY get to post this Fanfiction! I honestly don't have much to say, so I'll just say that I hope that you will all enjoy the first Chapter of this ne wpokemon Fanfiction! Here we go!**

A Male Shiny Black Charizard flew through the night, and as he frantically did, he carried an orange egg in his claws. A female Altaria flew right beside him, just as frantically.

A Dark Blast struck them both. They both fell into the insanely large forest that they were directly above. As nCharizard got up, a dark figure was suddenly holding Charizard up by his face with one hand, claw, or paw. Who could tell in the dark of the ngiht? This night, anyway, right?

"Give us the stone of Flareogo" the dark figurespoke in adark, bold and demonic tone.

"Never." Charizard's voice muffled through the dark figure's hand, claw, paw, or wahtever.

"I will rip out your atriums!" shouted the dark figure, giving Charizard a beating.

Altaria rushed in with an Aerial Ace momentarily knocking away the dark figure. Two more dark figures emerged from deep in the shadows.

"Don't fool with us, Rafael." Said one.

"We can yank out your heart and feel it cease to beat as we hold it." Said the other.

"BLAST BURN!" shouted The Charizard, or, Rafael.

The figures dodged the blast of blue fire instantly.

A figure struck rafael with a dark, black whip. Rafael bled. Hard. Like his face had been sliced in half.

"RAFE!" Altaria scrreched right out of her beak.

"Take this with you when you run Cheyanne!" Rafael tossed The Altaria, Cheyanne, the Egg. "Hurry!"

Cheyanne caught the egg in her fluffy wings as rafael shouted out the word "Hurry!".

"I'm not leaving you rafe." She said. "I never will."

"You have to! Rafael pleaded. You may not survive, but this si your best chance. Now go, please."

Cheyanne's eyes filled with tears.

"I'll always love you Cheyanne." Said Rafe. "I love you ."

"Rafe…" said Cheyanne as she choked up. "I love you too... farewell."

The two Pokemon's crying heads began to inch closer and closer together, but a dark, black whip slapped in between them. Both Pokemon stopped.

"Cut the crap and give us the stone!" shouted a dark figure.

"FLY!" shouted Rafael.

"FAREWELL MY LOVE!" shouted Cheyanne, her voice trembling with despair. "FAREWELL!"

And with that, she was gone.

Rafael let the tears escape his eyes as the dark figures closed in.

Cheyanne flew through the night, above the forest, just above the forest, that is, when a dark figure suddenly lashed out at her with a whip as the dark figure stood on the tallest tree of the forest, which was pretty much a literal jungle.

After Cheyanne was slappe dwith the whip once, it wrapped around her, and reeled he rin.

Four more dark figures joined the dark figure. Cheyanne felt doomed. Literally doomed. Cheyanne, despite being binded, managed to hurl the orange egg that rested "safely" in her fluffy wings as far away as Cheyanne ever so POSSIBLY could at all, at any time.

Her scream filled the jungle and the land around it like water fills a fish tank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Male Zangoose's foot snpped a twig as he peered though a bush. A small, round, orange object in the shape of a three-dimensional-oval glowed just as orange as the object was, although with a glow of course, a literal glow, that is, caught his attention.

"Hey Cody," said The Zangoose. "I found something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**12 YEARS LATER**

The Sun ros eup over Zygarde Village once again, so early in the mornign, for another rpeaceful morning, and, in general, another peaceful day. The morning was a nice, brisk, breezy morning that was also a cool morning.

Zygarde Village was a particularly large village in the middle of Eastern Jungle, with Huts both big and small, and yes, medium too.

The Village was widely populated, and well organized too. Men would go out and hunt. Their was plenty of food in Eastern Jungle. Many smaller Pokemon, MUCH smaller Pokemon, in fact. Many Berries, and pretty much everythign else imaginable. Men would leave at dawn, and return at dusk. Evening Dinners were their breaks. Wpmen would work in the fields to grow things, mainly Vegetables, which weren't found in Eastern Jungle all that often, although they were SOMETIMES found in Eastern Jungle. Elders would serve as the Educators for the Children, who stayed in the Village and played games, laughing, squealing, running, and doing just about anything else that any typical kid would do, pretty much, that is.

As far as the Pokemon who were also te Villagers of Zygarde Village were conserned, life could NEVER EVER get ANY BETTER than the life of a Pokemon who lived in the Eastern Jungle Village that called itself Zygarde Village.

Leon's eyes fluttered at the arrival of the Sunlight that identified Daytime. He sat up in his bed, having been lying down just a few seconds before, just a few seconds before Leon sat up, that is.

Leon was a Twelve-Year-Old-Charmander, and he has lived in Zygarde Village for his whole, entire life so far, just like most the of the Pokemon who were the Zygarde Village Villagers, if not ALL of the Pokemon who were the Zygarde Village Villagers.

"Oh Leooon." Came the pretty voice of a Female Pokemon.

Leon smirked. He knew who it was.

A Female Chikorita wearing a large, neatly made Flower-Necklace-Of-Pink-Flowers walked in, smiling gleefully.

"Good morning, Leon." Said The Female Chikorita, her voice full of just as much immense glee as her smile was.

"Good morning, Marissa." Said Leon with a wide smirk.

Marissa was Twelve-years-Old, just like Leon, although Leon was Two-Weeks-Older. She had basically been his best friend for their entire lives.

The Hut that the two lived in was a Five-Floor-Hut. The First-Floor was like a Lobby, and the other swere like a Hotel. Leon and Marissa both lived on the Fourth-Floor, right across from each other. It has always been this way, same Hut, same Floor, same Rooms.

"Get up Leon," said Marissa. "Well, you are up, but get out of Bed." She got right up in his face, stairing into his eyes. "Comeone."

"I don't want to." Leon pouted.

"You have to." Said Marissa. "We need to head over to Mr. Lee's."

"Fiiiiiiine." Leon moaned out of his mouth. He got out of bed and the two best friends headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leon!" shouted out an Eleven-Year-Old-Pikachu as he waved one paw.

"Hey Bolt!"called out Leon as The Pikachu, Bolt, joined them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Along with Leon, Marissa, and Bolt, their was Angelina, a Female Eleven-Year-Old-Buneary and Flail, a Male Fourteen-Year-Old-Buizel.

"Hello Children." Said Gabrielle Lee, an Elderly Snorlax. "Now, I believe last time we left off on the Diablo VS Crystalo Conflict."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah there was a huge war and many Pokemon died can we go home now please?" asked Flail.

"Quiot Young Child." Siad Lee.

"Child?" said Flail. "I'm Fourteen!"

"Am I supposed to care?" asked Lee in reply.

"Yes." Said Flail as he slowly nodded his head multiple times.

"The question that I just asked was a rhetorical one." Said Lee.

Gabrielle Lee was one of the many Educators in Zygarde Village. He only had five students, the smallest Class in the Village. Yet, the Clasroom was just as big, EXACTLY as big, as all of the other Classrooms in Zygarde Village, which was, trust me, quite big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That Night, or Dusk, as I should say, Leon and Marissa sat next to each other with the other Pokemon outside of their Hut at the outside dinner table.

A long, strong arm suddenly rested on top of one of Marissa's shoulders. Marissa looked over that same shoulder to see a Male Garchomp standing over her.

"Uncle Bruto!"Marissa squealed out.

Bruto was a Hunter/Gatherer and basically Marissa's Technical Father.

"So what did you two kids learn about this morning?" asked Bruto with curiosity in his voice, as Brutos voice was always filled right up to the brim with curiosity whenever Brutos EVER asked a question.

"Oh," said Leon as the young Charmander Child perked up just a small, slight bit. "Something about the Diablos and Crystalos going to war with each other after declaring War on each other, and, you know, in this very Forest, and how over Two-Thirds of both Armies were Slaughtered and Mutilated by each other."

"Nice." Said Brutos, who was a Thirty-Year-Old-Garchomp. "I remember that story. Those History lessons were great."

An Elderly Dragonite approached Brutos.

"Oh, hey Cody." Said Brutos.

Cody used to be a Hunter/Gatherer and was one of the best around.

"Find anything today?" asked Cody.

"We did." Said Brutos. He almost said what was found, but then looked down at Leon and Marissa, who were looking up at Brutos and Cody. "I should tell you in private."

Cody nodded at Brutos and Brutos nodded right back at Cody. Cody and Brutos walked right off and into Leon and Marissa's Hut, where Cody and Brutos also lived, with cody living on the Second-Floor and Brutos living on the Third-Floor.

Leon and Marissa looked at echo the ra the same time, staring into each other's eyes.

"What do you think they found Leon?" asked Marissa.

"Beats me." Leon replied with a shrug, which was one of Leon's signature, casual shrugs.

**I hope that you all enjoyed the Introduction Chapter of this New Pokemon Fanfiction! Ciao For Now!**


	2. In Ruins

Chapter Two: In Ruins

**Enjoy!**

A Male Linoone walked around in some kind of Mountainous Ruins.

"Eric." Said a voice behind him.

He didn't look behind him. A Female Ninetails walked in front of him.

"I think we should turn back."

"Why?" came the reply of the Linoone, Eric.

"Because there's nothing here."

"We don't know that quite yet, Lindsey." Said Eric in reply.

Eric walked off. The Ninetails, Lindsey, followed him.

They eventually came to a deeper part of the ruins.

"Owen!" called out Eric. "I know you're here! Come out here and FACE ME!"

He heard a grunt behind him.

"Uh, I mean, FACE US!" said Eric, correcting himself by referring to Lindsey.

"Ha!" came a Male voice in the form of a laugh.

A Male Manetric stepped out of the shadows.

Eric smirked.

"Found you, Owen." Said Eric.

The Manetric, Owen, smirked right back.

"Hyper Beam." Said Owen.

Owen shot an orange beam right out of his mouth and right at Eric and Lindsey. Eric used the same move to counter it. Afte ra lojng standoff, Owen fired a Flamethrower, and Eric an Ice Beam. The two attacks clashed and created an explosion. Owen fled by jumping up the pillars above them.

"Diablo scum!" Eric called out.

Eric chased after Owen, and Lindsey gave chase as well.

Dark figures appeared on the pillars and began attacking the pair.

Eric dodged the dark figures' attacks and continued to chase Owen at the tap. One of the dark whips clipped Lindsey's back and then she was pulled down toward a dark figure.

"FLAME CHARGE!" shouted Lindsey.

Lindsey dive-bombed down into the dark figure and then used Flamethrower to propel herself back up.

Eric fought his way through the dark figures, firing Ice Beams and Thunderbolts.

One dark figure emerged from the shadows right in front of Eric, who fired an ice Beam and froze it solid.

Lindsey fired a Hyper Beam at five dark figures, hitting all of them by moving her Hyper Beam. New dark figures began whipping Lindsey with dark whips, only for her to blast them away and off into the distance.

Eric finally cornered Owen.

"Ah, Eric, you entertain me, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to remove you from this Planet."

"Damn you, Owen, Slash Attack." Said Eric.

Eric charged forward.

"Time for Wild Charge." Said Owen.

Crackling with electrical aura, only the outlines of his body showing, Owen charged straight into Eric, easily overpowering Owen's Slash Attack, and owen was blasted into an Iron-Hard-Rock and then he struggled to his feet.

"Thunderbolt!" Eric yelled out.

He fired the Thunderbolt full power at Owen, but as the attack struck Owen, Owen was unharmed. He simply abosorbed the attack and fire dhis Owen Thunderbolt, which was huge, him having a huge charge before firing the Thunderbolt.

"Flame Charge!" shouted Lindsey.

Lindsey charged straight into a dark figure while using flames, knocking the dark figure into the Thunderbolt. The dark figure was obliterated, but as the dark figure was in front of the Thunderbolt, Eric was unharmed.

"Damn!" shouted Owen.

"Shall we end this?" asked Eric.

He activated Slash and charged forward.

"Hyper Beam!" shouted Owen.

He fired the orange beam straight into eric, knocking the Linoone backward. When the smoke cleared, Owen was gone.

"DAMN!" Eric and Lindsey shouted out at the same time, using the same tone of voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leon's eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up.

"What was that dream? It seemed so real!" Leon told himself out loud.

Leon looked out the window. It was still Nighttime, as the sky was still dark. Leon decided to leave his room. He couldn't get back to sleep again. He just simply didn't feel tired.

Leaving your room in the middle of the night was discouraged, if you were a kid, that is, but Leon couldn't help it.

Leon stepped into the Lobby and sighed. As he sat down, Leon thought about how he was the only Pokemon in all of Zygarde Village who had no family. Brutos had simply told him that when he was eighteen, Leon was found as an Egg in the Forest by some adults who were out late and brought into the Village, and that he had hatched Two Weeks Later.

"Leon?" came the voice of Marissa.

Leon looked over his shoulder to see his best friend standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing out here Leon?" asked Marissa as she approached the young Charmander. "You could get in trouble."

"Why are YOU out here then?" Leon countered.

"I couldn't sleep." I've been up all night and then I heard you muttering to yourself outside of my room." The Female Chikorita replied.

"Oh." Said Leon.

"So… what are you doing Leon?" asked Marissa curiously.

"Just thinking about this dream I had." Said Leon.

"Dream?" said Marissa in reply.

"Yes." Said Leon in reply. "Dream. It was about a Manetric who was apparently Diablo."

"Diablo?" said Marissa in reply. "Isn't that what we've been worrying about? The Diablos and the Crystalos?"

"Yes." Said Leon in reply as the young Charmander nodded.

Marissa sat down next to leon, and leaned against the Twelve-Year-Old-Charmander.

"You must've been dreaming about what we learned." Said Marissa.

"No." said Leon. "It's not that. That was just a coincidence. The dream felt real. Very real. Too real."

Marissa snuggled up against Leon a bit.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She said in her usual kind voice. "Why don't you tell me what happened in the dream? If you can remember."

Leon nodded.

"I do. I do remember, and yes, don't worry, if you want me to tell you about the Diablo Dream, then I'll tell you about the Diablo Dream."

Leon and Marissa both nodded towards each other at the exact same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And so," said Mr. Lee. "After suffering from setbacks over the past three months, the Diablos managed to pull through and win another battle."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Flail. "I mean, you said that the war had began One-Hundred-One-Years-Ago and that the war had ended Ninety-Nine-Years-Ago. So how do you know all of this?"

"Easy." Said Mr. Lee in reply. "I was educated too, remember?"

"Oh." Said Flail. "Oh yeah." Said Flail this time.

Leon raised his Claw.

"Yes Leon?" said Mr. Lee upon seeing Leon raising Leon's Charmander Claw.

"Was there any Diablo who was named Owen?" asked Leon.

Marissa perked up, remembering their conversation from last night.

"No." said Mr. Lee. "There were no Diablo who went by the name Owen. Not even Crystalo's."

"Any Manetric?" asked Leon.

"Yes." Said Mr. Lee with a nod. "On both sides."

"Okay." Said Leon with a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brutos walked through the woods that niht when he suddenly heard fast-paced-footsteps behind him.

He turned around just in time to be slammed in the face by a dashing figure.

Brutos and the figure picked themselves up, struggling to their feet equally.

"Have you seen a Manetric lately?" asked the figure.

Brutos took in his appearance. A Linoone.

"No." said Brutos while shaking his head.

"You sure?" asked the Linoone. "Don't mess with me, man. Please don't mess with me, man.

"I'm serious." Said Brutos. "I haven't seen any Manetric lately."

"Okay, then, you DO seem quite truthful." Said the Linoone in reply. "You really do seem like your telling the truth about not having seen any Manetric lately, but if you do, and if the Manetric's a Male, and if the Male Manetric's name is Owen, please tell the said Manetric named Owen that Eric WILL find the said Male Manetric named Owen!"

"Okay." Said Brutos in reply with a nod.

"Okay then." Said the Linoone in reply with a nod. "good. '

And then the Linoone ran off.

**Until next time, Ciao For Now!**


End file.
